


A price for all things

by ForestFox



Series: Dynasty Heroes [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi learns just a little bit more about his 'demon-possessed' adopted brother and a few horrible things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A price for all things

The Hamada family lived to guard the gods chosen emperor. It sometimes cost them their lives, but they were rewarded in loyalty from their men and gifts from the Emperor. Usually they were gifted directly to their father who was the head of the clan. But today Tadashi marveled at the trays of delicacies that had been laid out for them with a note in his mother’s elegant scrawl, ‘The Emperor is always kind to us, think of him and your duty as you enjoy these treats.’

He gave it a dismissive shrug at his mother’s reminder. He did not need to be reminded of his duty to the emperor. He had taken his oaths and would lay down his life if need be. He would put that man and his grim weight on his soul from his mind as he enjoyed these gifts.

He could already see Hiro’s familiar mop of hair crossing the edge of the table. The thud of a wooden stool echoing off the fine floors, and his brother’s soft grunt as he climbed up to see the feast.

“Bananas! Oh, I don’t even know what some of these are.” Hiro declared, his eyes lighting up. Tadashi could only laugh as he watched his brother began snatching anything within arms reach, pulling food towards him. Silently Tadashi took a plate from the stack, handing it to his brother.

“Don’t let anyone seeing you be so savage. We aren’t teaching you manners to drool on the table.” He teased. For his part Hiro did not acknowledge him, only pausing long enough to pick up a small bowl of chocolate frosting and putting it on his plate.

There was no rhyme or reason to the things on Hiro’s plates. Cranberries were next to strawberries, and the caramel covered apple slices were shoved off the plate as he added sugar covered berries to the mix.

Watching Hiro was more entertaining as the little boy dipped the banana in his small bowl of chocolate. It proved to him just how methodical the boy was as he watched him suck all the chocolate off the banana. “You know you are supposed to bite it.” He offered up, watching those dark eyes suddenly zero in on him in annoyance.

“You told me to be less savage. I didn’t use my fingers.” He snapped, and returned to dipping his banana again. So the boy had a soft spot for chocolate? In silence he watched, slightly mesmerized by the way his little brother could fit so much of the banana into his mouth. A tiny bottomless pit for food he guessed, but a determined one. He repeated the motion until his banana was battered. Pausing from his chocolate consumption long enough to eat the battered banana and get a fresh one to continue once more.

Unable to help himself he licked his lips, watching that small red tongue slip out. Eager and wet for chocolate, it was almost a shame that his tongue disappeared beneath the banana. His little brother, the vicious monster, looked so happy with his mouth full of food, nearly in ecstasy from the flavors. Hiro’s face was slightly pink from his excitement. Oh how he envied his little brother’s simple pleasures.

How easy it was to be pleased just by food.

Abruptly, he realized where his mind was wandering. He could already half envision that small mouth wrapped around his cock, giving him the kind of pleasure he enjoyed. Instead he reached over to pluck an apple slice from Hiro’s plate. He needed to redirect his thoughts, Hiro was simply too young to be thought of that way.

He had barely managed to pull his hand away when the banana was dropped and those small hands disappearing from view. Before he could register what his brother was doing he saw the blade slide across his thumb. He saw the his flesh split open and the blood well up before he could even feel the pain.

“Are you insane!” He shouted, dropping the food and pulling his hand back to suck on his cut thumb.

As though called by the pathetic drama that put a smile on her face Yoko walked into the room. “Hmm. Tried to take Hiro’s food did you?” She glided by, reaching for an apple from the original feast pile.

“There is an entire table of food. There is no need for you to take anything from my plate.” Hiro said calmly, hiding Yoko’s stolen blade on his person once more. He’d have to find out where he’d hidden that someday.

He gave a defeated grumble at that comment; watching his sister bite into her apple as she reached over to run her hand through Hiro’s hair. The boy was back to his oblivious state, sucking on that damn banana again. She watched him with laughter in her eyes, but her face a mask of neutrality.

“It was just an apple slice.” He muttered, looking at his finger. The cut was clean and quick, he would heal quickly, but it still hurt. It almost impressed him the way he could had struck so well.

“So it was. And I lost three knives to this one here over an apple and two strawberries. Hiro takes his food very seriously.” She gave a dismissive shrug, taking another bite of her apple looking down at Hiro. He was just a bit jealous of how affectionate Yoko was with Hiro. But he was certain it had to do with his age.

“You could have just taken them back.” He argued.

Hiro shook his head, deciding he was done with the chocolate and the banana. He poked at the berries on his plate trying to decide which one to eat next as he spoke. “I warned her. I was told that I must follow through with my threats and Aneki was warned to accept her fate.”

Yoko laughed at that. A full bellied laugh as she leaned over to hug Hiro. He watched his brother mechanically attempt to eat his strawberries as he was hugged. So their father had laid down the law again and now he finally knew why Hiro had Yoko’s blades and was allowed to keep them. He couldn’t argue that. It had saved his life not that long ago.

His manipulatively, precious brother who was a mess of strawberry juice dripping down his chin and chocolate staining his fingers, maybe he would join his dear ‘aniki’ in the bath later. He’d tease him and make him pay for cutting him.

The Hamada family lived to guard the gods chosen emperor. It sometimes cost them their lives, but they were rewarded in loyalty from their men and gifts from the Emperor. Usually they were gifted directly to their father who was the head of the clan. But today Tadashi marveled at the trays of delicacies that had been laid out for them with a note in his mother’s elegant scrawl, ‘The Emperor is always kind to us, think of him and your duty as you enjoy these treats.’

He gave it a dismissive shrug at his mother’s reminder. He did not need to be reminded of his duty to the emperor. He had taken his oaths and would lay down his life if need be. He would put that man and his grim weight on his soul from his mind as he enjoyed these gifts. 

He could already see Hiro’s familiar mop of hair crossing the edge of the table. The thud of a wooden stool echoing off the fine floors, and his brother’s soft grunt as he climbed up to see the feast.

“Bananas! Oh, I don’t even know what some of these are.” Hiro declared, his eyes lighting up. Tadashi could only laugh as he watched his brother began snatching anything within arms reach, pulling food towards him. Silently Tadashi took a plate from the stack, handing it to his brother.

“Don’t let anyone seeing you be so savage. We aren’t teaching you manners to drool on the table.” He teased. For his part Hiro did not acknowledge him, only pausing long enough to pick up a small bowl of chocolate frosting and putting it on his plate.

There was no rhyme or reason to the things on Hiro’s plates. Cranberries were next to strawberries, and the caramel covered apple slices were shoved off the plate as he added sugar covered berries to the mix.

Watching Hiro was more entertaining as the little boy dipped the banana in his small bowl of chocolate. It proved to him just how methodical the boy was as he watched him suck all the chocolate off the banana. “You know you are supposed to bite it.” He offered up, watching those dark eyes suddenly zero in on him in annoyance.

“You told me to be less savage. I didn’t use my fingers.” He snapped, and returned to dipping his banana again. So the boy had a soft spot for chocolate? In silence he watched, slightly mesmerized by the way his little brother could fit so much of the banana into his mouth. A tiny bottomless pit for food he guessed, but a determined one. He repeated the motion until his banana was battered. Pausing from his chocolate consumption long enough to eat the battered banana and get a fresh one to continue once more.

Unable to help himself he licked his lips, watching that small red tongue slip out. Eager and wet for chocolate, it was almost a shame that his tongue disappeared beneath the banana. His little brother, the vicious monster, looked so happy with his mouth full of food, nearly in ecstasy from the flavors. Hiro’s face was slightly pink from his excitement. Oh how he envied his little brother’s simple pleasures.

How easy it was to be pleased just by food.

Abruptly, he realized where his mind was wandering. He could already half envision that small mouth wrapped around his cock, giving him the kind of pleasure he enjoyed. Instead he reached over to pluck an apple slice from Hiro’s plate. He needed to redirect his thoughts, Hiro was simply too young to be thought of that way.

He had barely managed to pull his hand away when the banana was dropped and those small hands disappearing from view. Before he could register what his brother was doing he saw the blade slide across his thumb. He saw the his flesh split open and the blood well up before he could even feel the pain.

“Are you insane!” He shouted, dropping the food and pulling his hand back to suck on his cut thumb.

As though called by the pathetic drama that put a smile on her face Yoko walked into the room. “Hmm. Tried to take Hiro’s food did you?” She glided by, reaching for an apple from the original feast pile.

“There is an entire table of food. There is no need for you to take anything from my plate.” Hiro said calmly, hiding Yoko’s stolen blade on his person once more. He’d have to find out where he’d hidden that someday.

He gave a defeated grumble at that comment; watching his sister bite into her apple as she reached over to run her hand through Hiro’s hair. The boy was back to his oblivious state, sucking on that damn banana again. She watched him with laughter in her eyes, but her face a mask of neutrality.

“It was just an apple slice.” He muttered, looking at his finger. The cut was clean and quick, he would heal quickly, but it still hurt. It almost impressed him the way he could had struck so well.

“So it was. And I lost three knives to this one here over an apple and two strawberries. Hiro takes his food very seriously.” She gave a dismissive shrug, taking another bite of her apple looking down at Hiro. He was just a bit jealous of how affectionate Yoko was with Hiro. But he was certain it had to do with his age.

“You could have just taken them back.” He argued.

Hiro shook his head, deciding he was done with the chocolate and the banana. He poked at the berries on his plate trying to decide which one to eat next as he spoke. “I warned her. I was told that I must follow through with my threats and Aneki was warned to accept her fate.”

Yoko laughed at that. A full bellied laugh as she leaned over to hug Hiro. He watched his brother mechanically attempt to eat his strawberries as he was hugged. So their father had laid down the law again and now he finally knew why Hiro had Yoko’s blades and was allowed to keep them. He couldn’t argue that. It had saved his life not that long ago.

His manipulatively, precious brother who was a mess of strawberry juice dripping down his chin and chocolate staining his fingers, maybe he would join his dear ‘aniki’ in the bath later. He’d tease him and make him pay for cutting him.

** A few dunks in the bath should work. **

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro is not actually demon-possessed. It's just going to be running thing that his behavior gives people pause to wonder. (and some to stupidly declare)


End file.
